This invention relates to programmed control board assemblies adaptable for use as game boards as well as for other uses, such as educational and security devices. Insofar as its recreational adaptations are concerned, the present invention is an improvement over the game board device disclosed in my prior copending application, Ser. No. 958,360, filed Nov. 3, 1978, with respect to which the present application is a continuation-in-part.
According to the disclosure in my prior copending application, a game board of the "Bingo" card type is provided wherein the board display panel is divided into a plurality of rectangular zones within which manually operable switches are mounted adjacent windows through which changeable zone identifying indicia are exposed. Groups of switches when actuated by a player in certain patterns establish conductive paths through a programmed circuit to energize an indicator signifying a winning game. Such a game board arrangement enables the playing of the game by sight handicapped persons through the manipulation of the manually operable switches on zones identified by indicia capable of being sensed through touch. The foregoing type of game board furthermore provides heightened interest to sighted players as well.
One of the drawbacks associated in the aforementioned game board is its constructional complexity and corresponding cost of manufacture. The costly manufacturing features reside in the zone indicia changing facilities and the zone identifying window arrangement. Other disadvantages reside in the necessity of separately displacing each zone registering switch to the inactive position in order to reset the game board. Additionally, repair and maintenance is costly because of the switch mounting arrangement.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a less costly programmed type of control assembly adaptable as a game board for both sighted and sight handicapped players. A further object is to provide such a programmed control assembly which is also adaptable for other varied uses.
Yet another object is to provide a programmed control board assembly that is easier to reset and change its program.